


Just Wanted A...

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah lets herself in on a mess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wanted A...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saavikam77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavikam77/gifts).



Dinah very carefully stepped over the piles of clothes and toys as she let herself into the apartment. She could smell something that smelled vaguely like melted plastic and burnt cheese, which worried her. As she made her way to the kitchen the smell got stronger, as did the quiet sounds of a crying Lian and a worried Roy.

She stepped in, and Roy's back was to her, Lian on his shoulder, giving her a chance to see the very ruined toaster oven, plastic plate and thing that might have once been bread and other ingredients.

The ketchup and mustard smears were oddly colorful eyecatchers as Lian's sobbing and shaking protests in a mix of English, Vietnamese, and Dineh registered.

"I ... just...wanted a ... cheese ... BURGER!"

"Easy, etai yazi, I know," Roy said softly.

"And you'll have one, baby love," Dinah said softly, pulling out her wallet and tucking her debit card into Roy's hip pocket as she swept in behind him, petting them both. "Daddy's going to take you to O'Donnells for a JoyMeal, and I'm going to get this cleaned up."

"Di..."

"And you can bring me back some fries, Boy-o." Dinah's tone was firm, and Roy gave up. He counted his blessings again, left with his daughter, and tried to think of how he was going to repay this.


End file.
